narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Iwagakure (Waterkai)
Iwagakure (岩隠れの里, Iwagakure no Sato; English TV "Hidden Stone Village"; Literally meaning "Village Hidden by Rocks") is the hidden village of the . Once among the proudest of the , with a military that put fear into the hearts of any opposing force and a teeming population. However, the and especially its aftermath ground the impervious "Will of Stone" until nothing but dust was left. This caused the village to gain the less honorable nickname of Weathered Rock (雨ざらし岩, Amazarashīwa). While it has been ruled by a for most of its existence, ever since the disposal of Mirashī, a stands at the top of the village, chosen by the people. With the former's actions throwing the country into an economic crisis and the other Shinobi countries turning their backs because of them, the saw no other choice but to rely on their long-standing treaty with Magoseong, the capital of their northern neighbor Yulryeo. Almost as if he had expected this, the king gladly offered economic, financial and even military support to the land in peril. However, with every gesture of generosity Iwagakure and the Land of Earth slowly saw its independence slip away, until they were really nothing more than a glorified satellite state to the north. History After the War The Rising Sun The Dawn Girl War of the Sun The Dusk Revolution A New World Military Iwagakure was once home to the traditional system all and their neighbors share. However, although it was never officially abolished, as of recent there are only very few actually shinobi stationed or being trained within the village. This is due various factors, most of which occurred because of the war Mirashī wagered. It is kind of ironic, since Iwagakure was, prior to the , most famous for its military strength. This is probably the biggest reason it is know regarded as but a shell of its former self. The Fourth Great Shinobi War weighed on all of the free shinobi of the world, but while most had several decades of recovery, those of Iwagakure only had half the time before they were thrown into yet another war, one that was possibly even bloodier and more violent than the last one. Their numbers were cut short drastically, forced to operate under a regime that held little to no regard for human lives. The revolution that followed claimed many more, especially during its violent initiation by Magyaku. Before and after the revolution, Kurozome had become a belief that, radical or not, had spread among the civilians like the plague. Iwagakure especially became the center of the religion, dominating over any other belief. Soon, people stopped sending their children to the , not wanting them to take part in humanity's greatest sin. While the rate of new shinobi never actually reached zero, the numbers dwindled to a nadir that had never been witnessed before. The last Tsuchikage's rule only reinforced this habit, as the prime example how the shinobi were poison to the world. However, despite all this, one would expect that with Iwagakure's recent recovery under the wings of Magoseong its military as well would start to rise once more. However, this is not the case. In the treaty were Magoseong agreed to offer economical and financial support, it also demanded that Iwagakure would tutor only a few shinobi each year. Instead, Magoseong's military would adopt all tasks the ninja once possessed, including but not limited to defending the village, maintaining public order and punishing criminals. Government Affiliations Yulryeo Geography Trivia Category:Hidden Villages